


Seven Years Escaped

by proofagainsttheirenmity



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 02:12:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/proofagainsttheirenmity/pseuds/proofagainsttheirenmity
Summary: When Jeremy's parents got divorced, his mother got the rights to him. He's lived in an abusive home with her for seven years, and has finally graduated high school and escaped. When he gets to university, he finally learns what it's like to be cared about.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> I DO NOT OWN THESE CHARACTERS. As much as I wish I did, I don't. Also enjoy this! I have no idea how college works (I mean I kinda know, but I'm not in college soooo) but hopefully it's not too bad. Enjoy! I live for boyf riends :)

"Morgyn Grenson."

Even though he'd been looking forward to this event for years now, Jeremy Heere decided that graduation sucks. 

Like, really sucks.

It was too long, and it was too hot, and Morgyn Grenson was taking too many pictures. Like, calm down. Let other people graduate.

"Zachary Halper."

Jeremy kept looking up at the bleachers at his mother. She wasn't too hard to spot - she always had extra money to spend on frivolous shit for herself, which she emphasized very clearly with her obnoxious purple hat and fur coat even in the 100 plus degree Texas weather. 

"Jeremy Heere."

Fucking finally. He stood up and walked to the middle of the football field to receive his diploma. He didn't bother staying for pictures - his mom was only there because she had to be, not because she actually cared. School events were always a great opportunity for her to show off and overshadow him.

There was a polite scattering of applause, like there was for everyone, but there was no proud parent or sibling screaming over the noise. No "I'm proud of you!" or "That's my son!" Why would there be? 

He sat down again, looking at his mother. On her fucking phone. While her son just graduated high school.

What a lovely woman.

But it didn't matter anymore. Tomorrow he was getting in his car and driving the fuck away. He'd been accepted to Rutgers University in New Jersey, as far away from Texas as he wanted to get. For seven years he had been stuck with his mother, since they divorced when he was in fifth grade. 

Jeremy had begged to stay with his father. But somehow his mother had managed to convince the judge that she was perfectly qualified to raise a child on her own (which, by the way, she wasn't) and he was stuck with her. You know how parents are supposed to provide their children food, shelter, and clothing?

She barely even did that.

He had a house, sure, but he really wasn't allowed anywhere in it besides his bedroom and the kitchen. Food? Do you count bread and carrots as food? Because that's about all he had. Clothing? Like two jackets, two shirts, a pair of pants and a pair of shorts. Thanks, Mom. You rock.

Jeremy was going to be free soon. He just had to sit another hour in hot black robes waiting for people he hardly knew to graduate. 

"Bella Zolim....and ladies and gentlemen, please join me in congratulating the Brenkley High class of 2017!"

Everyone else was standing, and someone had to elbow Jeremy in the side for him to notice and rise with them. People were clapping and screaming for their kids and siblings, but what was Mrs. Heere doing?

Sitting. On her phone.

God, he couldn't wait to leave.

~~~

"Dude!!!" someone screamed, running up to Jeremy and tackling him.

This someone was Rich Goranski, Jeremy's best (and only) friend since fourth grade. Jeremy screeched and fell with Rich on top of him, grinning as he shook him off. "We're finally out, tall-ass!"

"Shut up," Jeremy laughed, shoving his friend. "And we'll be heading up to Jersey in like, ten minutes!"

"Can't believe we're going to Rutgers together, bro," Rich cried. "And you'll get away from Linda. Forever. I mean, does she even know where you're going?"

Jeremy shook his head with a grin, struggling out of his graduation robe. "Hell no. I called my dad, had him sign all the forms. For all she knows, I'm not even leaving."

"Well, you are!"

"So I am," he agreed. "Do you wanna say goodbye to anyone? I'm thinking we should leave, like, now."

Rich blushed softly, shaking his head. "Um, no."

"Not even Jake?"

"JEREMY HEERE I DO NOT WANT TO SAY GOOD BYE TO -"

"Rich!" another guy called out as he was about to finish his sentence. "Did I hear you say you're going to Rutgers?"

Jake Dillinger, basically the hottest dude in the senior class, strode up to Rich with a smile. Rich, on the other hand, turned bright red and ducked down into his robe. "I - uh. Yeah. Leaving today."

"Dude, no way! I'm heading there too, in a week!"

Jeremy snorted loudly as Rich shot him a death glare. Honestly, this couldn't have been more perfect. Rich's crush for years, who he thought he'd be getting away from, was going to the same place? With any luck they'd be in the same dorm. 

"Oh!" Rich muttered with eyes wide. "That's, uhh, cool! Really cool, Jake." 

"Hey, well, I'd better go," Jake grinned, grabbing Rich in a quick hug that left him thoroughly breathless. "I'd give you a better good bye, I guess, but we'll be seeing each other at Rutgers. See you, Rich!"

"Yeah! Yeah, bye...," Rich blushed as Jake ran off to talk to other people. He noticed Jeremy staring at him, and immediately shut up. "What?"

Jeremy shrugged. "I didn't say anything."

"You're thinking something."

"I'm thinking you're super gay and need to fucking talk to him before your heart explodes."

Rich screeched into his arm, which did a lot to muffle it. "Shut the hell up!!!"

"You wanna go?"

"Are you gonna talk about it the whole time?"

"Fuck yes."

"Let's go."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Main Events:  
> \- Rich and Jeremy arrive in New Jersey  
> \- Meet Christine and Brooke  
> \- Get Pinkberry's ( :D )

Twenty-five hours into the twenty-six hour drive to Rutgers, Jeremy started getting texts.

From: Mom  
Where are you??

From: Mom  
Are you coming home soon?

From: Mom  
Grandma is here! Wanted to see you after graduation

From: Mom  
Okay, seriously. Answer me!

From: Mom  
I'm gonna try to call you

From: Mom  
Jeremy Heere, answer me!

From: Mom  
Can you at least tell me where you are?

From: Mom  
Are you with Rich? I'm talking to his mom if you don't answer

From: Mom  
Are you going to NJ with Rich?

From: Mom?  
You got into Rutgers? Why didn't you tell me? Who signed your forms?

"Your phone is going off," Rich noted as he drove. "You okay? Who is it?"

"My mom," Jeremy snorted. "And get this. She's concerned."

Rich glanced over at him quickly. "No she isn't."

"I know. But apparently she talked to your mom about where I am. Figured out pretty easily that I was with you," Jeremy muttered, reclining his seat back a bit. "And now she's drilling me about college and that shit. Like she cares."

"Which she doesn't."

"I know, but still. It's funny."

Rich, staring forward, grinned. "You know what's even funnier, Jeremy?"

"No, what."

"The fact that your mom is sitting down there in Texas and you're here, with me, in New Jersey!"

Jeremy glanced up and saw that they'd passed a sign that said "Welcome to the Garden State!" They were in a town called Phillipsburg, which appeared to consist mainly of stores. He noticed a Lowes and a White Castle as they passed. "We're finally fucking here."

"And the GPS says we're only 52 minutes away!"

"What are we even supposed to do once we get there?" Jeremy muttered, still on his phone, but curious. "I mean, where do we go?"

Rich shrugged. "I heard the Orientation Hall? Honestly, I have no idea."

"Should we find out?"

"Nah..."

"How long until we're there now?

Rich grinned, slapping Jeremy lightly on the shoulder. "It's been three minutes, dude."

~~~

"Can we get food?"

"JESUS CHRIST JEREMY."

They'd just gotten to the town where Rutgers is - New Brunswick - and Jeremy was fucking starving.

"We're not stopping. We need to find out where we're supposed to go!"

"Yeah but I'm hungry. And there's a place!" 

Jeremy pointed out the window at a small brown building with a sign that said "Pinkberry's Frozen Yogurt." There were a few people sitting outside on picnic tables under multicolored plaid umbrellas. 

Rich groaned, suddenly swerving over into the parking lot of the place. "I can't believe you're my best friend. I hate you."

"Thanks!!!!" Jeremy grinned, smiling as he opened the door to the car and ran into the store.

~~~

When they'd gotten their frozen yogurt, they sat down at a table next to two girls chatting loudly. 

"I don't know what you want me to do! We just got here and honestly, if you don't know where to go, what makes you think I will?"

"I'm just asking! Rutgers is huge, and there's so many places to go and I just want to make sure we won't get lost."

"Well Christine, aren't we kind of already lost?"

"I don't know! I don't know where we are!"

Rich and Jeremy glanced over at each other. These two girls obviously seemed to be lost Rutgers students - just like they were. Rich shrugged and leaned over. "Excuse me?"

One of them - Jeremy was fairly sure she'd been called Christine - moved back a little and replied, "Yes?"

"You're lost?"

"No," she snapped quickly. "Not at all."

"Well, I was just...we're freshmen at Rutgers, and we're not really sure where we're supposed to go, and we heard you say something like that, and we're just...."

She grinned slightly, noticeably relaxing. "Oh. In that case, yeah, we're lost. You're freshmen too?"

"Mmm."

"So are we. I'm Christine. Christine Canigula."

Rich stretched out a hand, which she took. "I'm Rich Goranski. This is my friend Jeremy, we're from Texas."

Christine raised an eyebrow, smiling. "Texas, huh? Brooke and I are from Ohio."

The other girl, who had been extremely quiet, looked up and smiled. "Brooke Lohst. It's good to meet you."

"You too," Rich and Jeremy said at once, looking at each other and bursting into laughter. 

"So," Christine continued, taking a bite of her frozen yogurt. "What are you guys majoring in?"

"Sociology," Rich stated proudly. He'd taken a lot of time to choose a major and when he'd finally been able to narrow it down, he's been so proud of himself. Jeremy laughed and shoved him.

"Don't sound so happy about it," he teased. "And I'm theatre."

Her eyes brightened, and Brooke noticeably sighed. "Oh, great. There's more of you."

"I'm in theatre too," Christine explained. "Honestly, I just love plays, and play rehearsal, and musicals, and it's just been my passion for years. I've been doing it for so long, like, I've played a lot of parts."

"We know," Brooke moaned.

"Including!" Christine said, louder, clearly annoyed by the interruption. "Sarah in "Guys and Dolls," Katherine in "Newsies," Juliet in "Romeo and Juliet," and Blanche du Bois in "A Streetcar Named Desire." And those are only my favorites."

"That's so cool!" Jeremy agreed. "I really just got into theatre, but I was the lead in "All My Sons" last year, and I played Shakespeare in "Something Rotten." Of course, nobody can even compare to Christian Borle, so I knew that I'd never really be satisfied with it, but...regardless." 

Christine nodded. "I completely understand. It was crazy to even attempt to hold a candle to Kara Lindsay, but I tried, you know? Although I suppose Christian is way tougher. Hey, did you hear he's starring in a revival of Falsettos along with Andrew Rannells and Stephanie J. Block?" 

Jeremy gasped and moved closer to Christine. "Wait, really? Who's he playing?" 

"Marvin, I think. And Andrew is playing Whizzer." 

"WE GET A BORLE-RANNELLS KISS?" 

Christine grinned and nodded excitedly. "It's a blessing! Honestly, that's one of the reasons I wanted to come here. It's so close to Broadway, and there's an amazing theatre program, and...I don't know, I just really need a job so I can actually afford shows." 

"Exactly! I mean, it's not my fault that I'm dirt-poor, don't make me miss out on -" 

"Jeremy," Rich interjected, jolting him out of his theatre rant. "I called the school." 

So that's what that background noise was. Right. 

"Okay. And? 

"All of our dorm information is at the Orientation Hall. We just have to go right there and give them some ID. Should we head over now, or...?" Rich explained, trailing off slightly at the end, waiting for Jeremy's answer. 

He nodded quickly. "Yeah. Definitely." Turning to Christine, he said, "Hey, it was nice meeting you. Maybe we'll have some classes together. Oh, and you too, Brooke." 

The other girl shrugged. "I don't see what classes a cosmetology major would have with a theatre major, but anything's possible. Nice meeting you, Jeremy. Rich. Christine, come on." 

Christine rose, smiling and waving at the guys, then followed Brooke to her car. Rich stared at Jeremy pointedly as they left. "You know...that Christine girl is kinda cute, wouldn't you say?" 

"How would you know? You're literally the gayest person I know. You've honestly never had eyes for a girl." 

Rich snorted. "Guilty as charged, my hetero bro." 

"In fact," Jeremy mused, "you've never had eyes for anyone ever since..." 

"SINCE NOTHING JEREMY SCREW OFF YOU KNOW I HAVE EYES FOR NO ONE DON'T EVEN MENTION JAKE." 

"I didn't mention Jake." 

"Wh...who said anything a...bout Jake?" Rich stuttered, quieting immensely and speeding up to the car. They noticed Brooke and Christine still in the parking lot, sitting inside their car talking quite animatedly about something or other. 

Jeremy shrugged. "Not me. Should we go?" 

Rich shrugged, blushing deep red, and opened the door to his car and sat down. Jeremy took the seat next to him. As Rich drove off much too fast, face still burning, Jeremy laughed as he saw Christine and Brooke still in the parking lot, giggling as they saw the pissed off look Rich was displaying. 

~~~ 

Pinkberry's was about a five minute drive from the Orientation Hall. As Rich said, "Thank God for GPS." Nevertheless, they got there quickly. Brooke's obnoxiously yellow Volkswagen Bug had managed to get in front of them. Even though Rich drove pretty fast, Brooke was a maniac. They parked as close to the building as they could get and walked inside, Jeremy still teasing Rich about Jake. He started striding farther ahead, allowing Brooke to catch up to Jeremy. 

"What's up with him?" she asked, snorting. 

"Rich? He's in love," Jeremy laughed. 

Brooke raised an eyebrow. "Oh? With whom?" 

"This kid Jake from back home," he explained. "Rich has had a crush on him for years. Jake is just completely oblivious, you know? And it's really funny, honestly, because whenever Jake even says a word to him Rich starts blushing so much and ends up leaving, and Jake STILL doesn't realize." 

Brooke giggled lightly, looking up ahead at the smaller boy. "He doesn't seem in love. He just seems...pissed." Finally, glancing behind her with concern, she added, "Where's Christine?" 

Jeremy halted, turning around, and spun in a 360 degree circle. She was nowhere to be seen. "Did she get out of the car?" 

Brooke glared at him. "Oh, wow, no, of course not. It's not like she was literally in the car with me and I just left her in there or something. Because that's totally the kind of friend I am. Yes, Jeremy, she got out of the car!!" 

"Okay, Jesus. Well, uh, should we just go in? Rich is getting kind of far ahead, and uh, I kinda want to unload all my stuff and get to my dorm, you know? And get my schedule, and all that stuff...," Jeremy tried, hoping to divert Brooke from her oncoming nervous breakdown. 

Brooke hesitated. "But....oh my God, if she's not in there I swear to fucking God...." She began stalking toward the Orientation Hall in a huff, while Rich pulled open the doors before looking behind him and realizing that Jeremy wasn't right behind him. 

"Can you guys hurry up? Please?" 

"Shut up, lover boy!" 

"Fuck you, tall-ass!" 

~~~ 

Christine ended up in the Orientation Hall after all. She had gotten out of the car, but stayed behind to get her luggage, not knowing whether she was coming back to the car or not, and got kinda lost in the parking lot. She had ended up getting there faster than the others, considering how Jeremy and Brooke had kinda lagged behind, and had already gotten her schedule and dorm key. She waiting dutifully for everyone to get their assignments before comparing. 

"What building are you guys in?" 

Brooke shrugged. "I don't know. All I know is my dorm is 3-17." 

"Yes!! You're in building three, me too! Rich, Jeremy, what about you guys?" 

Jeremy glanced down at his schedule, where his dorm was printed at the top. "3-09." 

"3-11," Rich replied in a similar fashion. 

"Hey, cool~" Brooke cried, smiling. "But...what's the name at the top mean?" 

"I think that's your roommate," Christine shrugged. "Mine is J. Rolan. Wish they gave a first name." 

Jeremy looked at his. He hadn't even noticed a name. "M. Mell. Huh. Rich, what about you?" 

Rich had froze. His eyes were bugged out as he looked at his schedule, sighing deeply. "You're not gonna fucking believe this, Jeremy," he began, "but I'm 99.9% sure that it's Jake." 

Jeremy gasped, breaking out into fits of laughter. "Jake Dillinger? Your crush? The dude you literally can't talk to without blushing is going to be your roommate for the next four years? Dude, that's fucking brilliant." 

"Good luck," Brooke smirked, sighing. "Mine's C. Valentine. Hope she's nice." 

"I'm sorry, did you just say C. Valentine?" a girl, who had been standing near them comparing schedules with her own friends, asked. "Sorry. I just think you're talking about this girl I met a few minutes ago, Chloe. Is she your roommate?" 

"I mean, it seems like it," Brooke replied coolly. "And, who are you?" 

"Oh! I'm Jenna Rolan, from Oregon. I was talking to Chloe a while ago but she went to her dorm. Are you guys heading to yours now?" 

Christine looked up, suddenly interested. "I'm sorry, did you say Jenna Rolan? Are you in 3-02?" 

"Yes!" Jenna cried, grinning. "Are you C. Canigula?" 

"Yeah, that's me! It's nice to meet you, Jenna. What are you majoring in?" 

"Oh, I'm in law. I kind of like talking, and proving people wrong, so I thought, what better than a job that literally pays you to do both of those?" she replied, laughing. "What about you?" 

Christine grinned. "Theatre. It's my passion." 

"That's so cool! I like to think that I could do theatre, but I just don't know how I could do it. I mean, you follow a script! Where's the surprise in that? It just seems boring, to live the same story all the time." 

"That's actually something I love about it. There's no shocker, you know? Honestly, I don't relate to most other people, especially not ones my age, except when I'm on stage. Because I know how to relate. It's literally told to me." 

Jenna shrugged. "I couldn't do it. But anyway, I'm going to the LaRoca Cafe. I guess I'll see you there later." 

"Definitely!" Christine replied, smiling widely. "Bye, Jenna!" 

As she walked off, Christine turned back to us to see that the only people left were Brooke and Jeremy. "Rich ran away," he explained. "He's kind of having a breakdown." 

"So I've heard," Christine laughed. "Some guy named Jake?" 

"Jake Dillinger," Jeremy explained. "Rich has liked him for years. And honestly, it's just funny seeing how worked up Rich gets whenever anyone mentions him. Oh my God, sophomore year someone commented how Jake's lacrosse team sucked, and Rich actually freaked and stared screaming. Like, he went cra--" 

Jeremy's phone buzzed. 

"Hey, sorry. I gotta see what this is." 

From: Mom  
Jeremy, I tracked your phone. I know you're in New Jersey. You need to call me. 

To: Mom  
No. I don't. 

Sliding his phone back, he shook his head. "You ever get that feeling when you hate your mother so much you actually want to cut all contact with her?" 

"No...?" Brooke replied slowly, confused. "I'm not sure that's normal?" 

"Jeremy, are you okay?" Christine asked, a worried look taking over her face. 

"I'm fine," he announced, probably louder than he had to, but he really didn't feel like talking about his mom. Like, he'd legitimately just met Chloe and Brooke today. He wasn't about to spill the biggest story of his life. 

"You su-" 

"I'm FINE. And I'm going to go to my dorm now. I'll see you guys later?" Jeremy asked questioningly. Maybe this was just for today. He wasn't exactly used to having friends. Maybe they didn't really want to hang out anymore. 

Christine smiled. "Definitely! Hey, what's your phone number? You gotta let me know if we're in any classes together!" 

Grinning lightly, Jeremy entered his number into Christine's phone as she put hers into his. She then passed his phone to Brooke, who did the same. "We'll see you later," Brooke offered in goodbye, as she and Christine compared schedules. Jeremy grinned, waved, and left. 

~~~ 

Jeremy found dorm 3-09 relatively easily. It was just the ninth room in building three, and all the buildings were in a circle around each other. He took out his key that he was given at the Orientation Hall and opened his dorm. 

It was relatively small, with two twin beds, a little kitchen and table, a TV set and couch, and a bathroom. There was a small closet in the entrance as well, and two dressers in the bedroom. They had a nice view into the courtyard and at all the other buildings, which was pretty nice. There was also a map of the town provided, with things like stores and restaurants labeled and circled for Jeremy (and whoever M. Mell was) to find places with ease. 

His phone buzzed. Again. 

From: Mom  
Can you at least tell me why you're in New Jersey?

To: Mom  
No

From: Mom  
Explain this to me! I'm calling you and you'd better damn pick up!

Missed call from Mom 

From: Mom  
Jeremiah Heere, I know you're on your phone!

To: Mom  
Linda Heere, I know you don't really care

She was silent after that. 

Jeremy had thought about getting his stuff from Rich's car, but then he remembered that Rich had ran out when he found out about Jake and had probably taken the car somewhere. Besides, he'd text Jeremy if he was still on campus. 

But in Jeremy's opinion, for a first day in New Jersey, it was pretty good. He'd made two new friends, which now made his total friend count equal three. Brooke seemed super cool, kinda sassy but still cool. And Christine was probably the highlight of his day. There were theatre kids in Texas, sure, but none to the extent Christine was. He'd never talked about Christian Borle to anyone down there and have them understand. But she did. 

But he was hoping these four years would turn out to be better than the last. 

And if he could get Linda to get the fuck out of his life, they would.


End file.
